Picking Up the Pieces
by TheLoopGoesOn
Summary: This story revolves around the Graceland characters Johnny Tuturro and Mike Warren and the tragic things they must put up with in their everyday lives. How it affects them and the other people around them, the lies the must commit and the plastic that wraps itself into a tight seal around every word they say.
1. Undertoe

_**This is a story based on my new favorite show Graceland; it is an action, friendship story based around the closeness of Special Agent Johnny Tuturro and Special Agent Mike Warren. I unfortunately do not own any of the characters but I own the piece; hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter one; Undertow**

Working for Bello had its positive aspects, by positive I mean it's a sore excuse to forget about my brush with Odin and sweep it off like bug on your shoulder. Getting lost in my work was something I had taught myself to do after Eddie's shooting, the way the blood splattered from the back of his skull as his body dropped, limp as the continuous red pooled around his lifeless body. You grow numb after that, the sight of pain becoming more of a way than something us as humans prefer to avoid, not me, not us, it's something we must all deal with in this occupation.

I watch the waves casually curl its white toes, spitting droplets, and in that flash of a second you get a glimpse of the sea life thriving inside the crystal clear wave before it crashes with a mighty force; my life's sanity crumbling with the wave. The sound is calmly, the view ever so much adds to the fact, and it looks like one of those commercial shots they professionally Photoshop to entice you to their recommended destination. Expect, this is no television set, this is my home, this is Graceland and some days you think it should all just be a show, something you watch for fun; in hopes that none of what you actually see is real.

I don't even feel the hand on my still pale skin, for a moment anyway before my body jolts forward and I spin around hand already slapping my side; ready. Ready to attack, ready to strike back. I shouldn't be feeling like this already, should I? It's savage, and almost hateful, but it's something I must know how to do. My free hand connects with the base of a man's forearm. "Easy Mikey! Calm yourself!" I was faced with the nonchalant Espanic Joe "Johnny" Tuturro whom I've grown to know and well love over these last months. One minute I'm waiting under the bagadge claim and the next I'm already feeling welcomed by his good-natured smile and charismatic spark.

I pulled my hand away and brushed my fingers briefly to the back of my neck. The muscles were tensed and sore, sore from where I propped myself up on my pillow all night, unable to sleep, unable to unsee the facts that were my tortured life. "I'm sorry, a little jumpy that's all." I spoke after what passed was a lifetime between the two of us, it was not awkward it was merely unsteady.

"I get that man, I get that tracking Odin, watching someone go through torture, blowing their own brains out; it's shit yeah, but it's shit we've got to deal with." And if Johnny's tone weren't so playful I'd actually consider calling the phrase in which he spoke deep. But Johnny doesn't do deep.

Neither does he do patient as he slings his arm around my shoulders and began pulling me out of my room before any protests are able to slip my lips. "C'mon man, dark sky clouding your rays of enthusiasm?"

I smiled at that, because this is Johnny and Johnny works hard to earn a smile. "I just needed my daily dose of Tuturro that's all."

"I'll get my brother on the phone then!" Johnny beams, he was able to crack the hard nutcase that is in fact myself. I pulled my head free from the lock and headed towards the breakfast table where everyone was shouting slang and Spanish; great this wasn't in my vocabulary quite yet.

Charlie notices me immediately and kisses the air in my direction as I return the gesture, it's cute, and it's natural here. "Morning Levi."

"Too happy, too loud." I mumbled with a smile brushing my hand over her cheek and shoulder as I passed.

"Rough night?" Briggs asked fiddling with his Buddhist necklace before returning to his morning round, this is also typical behavior in Graceland, as it is for Johnny to pull me towards him as he sits down. So close I could practically be sitting on him, our knees stuck together with imaginary glue, this is Johnny though, and everyone knows he needed the sense of closeness; apparently I'm his favorite. Whether that was good or bad was still a waiting game. "No one gives a shit about your rough night!" Briggs emphasizes on every word; Biggs isn't a morning person. "You're on Caza duty with Johnny, we haven't got any resent agents but I want you too to set the table, get a lay of the land, play your cards, get to know them and recommend either Charlie or I into it and then get out as quick as you got in." His explanation didn't reach any serious terms as Johnny shot his hands in the air before ruffling my now not so perfect hair.

"We're gonna kick some serious ass, right Mikey Mike?" Johnny grinned full on as he pretended a few Kung Fu hand motions around the outskirts of the table where we sat. I wanted to roll my eyes but the cheek-hurting smile that pried at my lips made it nearly an impossible task, nearly.

Johnny accidentally flicked one of Jakes's dreds into Charlie's coffee and she laughs instead of getting mad, often encouraging Jonny's flirtaous and silly behavior; not that much would stop him anyhow. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to get your braids dirty."

"For the last time they're dreds, get it through your brain Tuturro." Jakes said, in his usual gruff tone of voice, it was never angry just stern and serious. He was a lone wolf but he was whom you could count on for any sort of advise.

Charlie took up the conversation mumbling Spanish here and there; I struggled to keep up with the apparent fascination that was this tale of yesterday, Thursday? They both sounded the same in Spanish I supposed. Johnny roughly translated here and there with his bilingual tongue, he threw in a few jokes because it's Johnny and it's me, and Johnny doesn't do serious. It just adds to his bubbly personality and the annoying way his limbs are thrown all over the place landing on myself half the time. Johnny's translating whispers and the definite closeness between us doesn't go unnoticed and Briggs is looking like he's going to make a comment that'll momentarily push me away and only pull Johnny closer afterwards. Before he gets half the phrase out Paige walks in the room looking sexier than ever in her tight attire; it's hard not to stare or drool in my coffee. Paige looked beautiful, scratch that- she was a fucking knock out! Someone I'd consider and have even considered hitting in up with, but it would always be that line I wouldn't cross because that is Graceland but it's not me.

A few whistles and Spanish slang "versa bien señorita!" I understood along with a few others before Paige waved the comments away and snagged a sip of my coffee. "As much as I'm enjoying the hard up comments I'm going to have to excuse myself from our little band of misfits and go meet someone who will soon lead me into a cocaine ring so large you'll all shove your little side comments up your asses." She said it in her innocent way that made me almost missed the tone of sarcastic anger.

"Slut!" Johnny coughed into his knuckle with a grin.

"Hopefully you'll get rid of that cough while Jangles chops you up!" Paige said with a laugh as she excited the side door, I didn't miss the flinch that passed through Briggs and I nodded at him in a silent understanding that only we knew.

Johnny slapped his hands down on his table, rattling the cutlery and earning an equally rattled expression from Jakes next to him. "C'mon Mikey Mike let's catch a few rides before we've got to head out." Johnny pushes me out of my spot on the edge, glued next to him, so fast I stumble to regain my balance and straighten my posture. Johnny at my side again like he never left, fingers spread out across my shoulder blade. Briggs began to form another unnecessary comment with his lips before Charlie rested her hand on his cheek and quietly asked him to shut up, the only one who could tame Briggs was Charlie and even she couldn't peel back all his complex lairs.

I allowed my body to be rocked against the waves in the making; I stare down at the ocean floor below as colorful fish and sea stars splayed across the soft white sand like a painting. I felt John's ankle nudge mine in a way I know it's him because it's forceful and playful. My eyes flickered beside me, there's his smug grin dripping victory. "Here's the skinny Mikey Mike; if you catch this wave we're celebrating at Hectors and I'll let you drive!" The second one wasn't a promise he could keep but the first… well any excuse to eat at Hectors tacos right?

"All right deal." I shook Johnny's hand, it dripped with warm water, as my multicolored board rocked beneath me with the uneven balance and I quickly snapped my hand back to my side before I tipped into the ocean. Disturbing the peace below.

John laughed resting his head on his hands and propping himself up on his elbows like he was some sort of expert; that bastard was showing off again. "Kiss for good luck?"

The offer wasn't unsurprising I'd actually grown used to it by now. "I need all the luck I can get." I leaned in, face inches from his, his breath hot and ticklish on my skin. I snapped my head away when things got too close before paddling towards a large wave that approached on the near horizon.

"You're a dick!" Johnny shouted but you couldn't miss the laugh hinting at his voice. I glanced back to see the permanent glint in his eyes before he vanished behind the forming wave; my stomach twisted slightly as I forcefully stroked the water. The wave climbed, it was so much more real up close, much more personal, it was almost too personal as the wave propelled me forward and I pushed off bouncing to my feet. The high passed through me so suddenly I couldn't help the immense grin that sprouted onto my face.

In the midst of Johnny's cheers the nose of my surfboard dug into the wave and I flipped over so fast I didn't have time to act surprised. The water hit me like a brick as my board and I were washing machined several times before I broke for air. The sky hitting me like a pillow in the face as the world spun momentarily and I reached for my board, I was in for the day.

After watching Johnny hit a few waves head on so that he made it look personally easy and hear him shout a few "are you okay-s" "don't be a baby-s" and "you know I love you-s" along the way. He finally lifted his board out of the waves and trotted towards me where I sat in the sand. Without of course staring at a girl's ass in a polka dot bikini as she passed us by and purred a Spanish word in her direction but the comment was ignored as she carried on without even looking back. I watched as he dropped the surf board to the sand, tail up and sending grains flying before flopping down next to me where I'd striped free from my wet suit so now I sat in shorts instead, he followed the action and removed his arms and muscular chest free from the sticky fabric. Johnny plastered himself extremely close despite his wetness and the fact I was not, as his fingers grazed along the base of my neck before somehow ending up tugging at my hair. Johnny sighed pleasantly before speaking up a few minutes after, not stopping his task of entangling every finger through my light brown hair. It was Johnny's way of affection I reminded myself, and I watched him out of my eye wondering how easy it was for him to trust the individuals around him. He was like this with everyone; slinging his arm around girls he'd recently come in contact with or sleeping with hippie marijuana farm chicks just for the heck of it despite the risks; because this was so my Johnny and I didn't even question his actions. "What's going on in that sentimental head of yours, hmm Mikey? And really this time."

I stare out at the waves and the ever-lasting sun; we'd have to get going soon but I new Johnny was prying for the sake of my own. I caved, "do you ever wish you could live a life that isn't so fake? That isn't cheated or risked or plastic?"

"Still pissed Abby dumped you huh?" Johnny began his hand leaving my hair to give my shoulder a squeeze. "I don't actually, because after a while I realize that I'm not lying to the ones I love most and I think that's all that really counts."

"It does count but I can't help but ask for more." I sniff a laugh; I suppose I'm just being greedy.

_**Looking forward to writing the next chapter! Put you input and thoughts of what should happen and I'll take all into consideration.**_

_**Love you all**_

_**~Dodge Valentine**_


	2. And the world goes spinning

**Chapter two; And the world goes spinning**

"Have you called her?" Johnny inquired shoveling food into his mouth.

As I'd predicted Johnny drove but Hector's tacos was still game, I picked at the remaining scrapes of the mouth watering meal I couldn't' help but the feel satisfaction fill me to the brim after good food. My gaze flickered to Johnny in the drivers seat, he was smiling and talking and joking his head off as usual. I wasn't paying attention too much he was saying just surfing and girl tips; like I really needed any assistance with that. Okay maybe a little, the surfing though.

That got my attention and I drew my eyebrows together. "What do you mean have I called her?"

"I mean have you called Abby?"

"No I have not John, what am I supposed to say to her? Sorry we keep fire arms in the house, we just like to go around shooting things, oh yeah and did I mention I'm an undercover cop?" I growled and Johnny shrugged. "I hated lying to her Johnny."

"You had to Mikey."

"But what if she was the one? What if she was the one and I just blew it up completely!"

"If it's meant to be she'll come back." Johnny reassured, I wasn't so convinced and he slung an arm around me just for extra comfort. "I liked Abby."

"No you liked her hot friend." I said on a less serious note raising my eyebrows.

"You know me so well Mikey Mike!" Johnny hummed with pleasure and pulled me even closer; once again I didn't question the action. But right now Johnny's suffocating affection wasn't enough to take my mind off of multiple burdens I was now carrying along with my own. Paige hated me now, ever since I dropped the bomb on her, she could pretend that we were all smiles but behind the rays of sunlight there was a rising storm. I pulled away from his grip and Johnny looked confused, like it was personally unthinkable to have me separate from him for two short moments. I swore that Johnny had some severe separation anxiety.

"Hey John, do you ever get sick of lying to people?" I asked elbow glued to his so I wouldn't deprive him of is lifeline of contact.

"I mean, sometimes it's tough but we lie to protect people; we're born to lie." But Briggs was lying, Briggs was lying to all of them and at the moment I didn't know what to think of him. That was beside the point.

"Sometimes people get hurt and that's our fault – it's based on our lies!"

"You can't save everyone Mikey, you're not meant to." Johnny murmured the red box shaped vehicle jerked to an edgy stop as we spotted a middle aged man in a wife beater with several tattoos along with needle marks and scabs across his arms. Johnny's hand briefly brushed my shoulder in indication we should climb out of the car; I pushed open the door with a nod as Johnny leaped over the side, not bother to touch the handle. Johnny and I looked the part as we approached the druggie with fake needle marks and grungy clothes along with the same tone of voice. "Hey man, I've heard you've got connections to Caza and we was wondering whether you could hook us up."

The druggie glanced up, a cigarette puffing rings of smoke "Who the hell are you?"

"We're friends of Julio's." Johnny rambled, but he didn't loose he confidence in his voice.

"So you know what happened with his girl, you know anythin' bout that?" The druggie asked his cigarette sliding from one corner of his mouth to the next; the fumes brought tears to my eyes.

"Nah man we cool." Johnny said hands trembling at their sides as he pretended to go into withdrawal.

"I want in, I want the good shit and I know you have it." I said a smirk prying at my lips and he mirrored the action showing his yellowed teeth with morsels of who-knows-what between each tooth.

The druggie glanced around, tongue sweeping across his cracked lips as I briefly glanced around at the multicolored buildings painted in graffiti as both men and women wandered the streets in search of their next hit; in search of survival. "Alright I'll set ya up with a meet. Come back in two hours and I'll see what I can do for ya." He was off just like that and Johnny gave a wild grin.

"Did you see how well I played that junkie?"

"You, what about me?"

"You're play was mediocre."

I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Who the hells Julio by the way?"

Johnny shrugged that nonchalant shrug I loved so much. "Who the hell knows!"? Johnny flung his feet into my lap as soon as we entered Brigg's boxcar as his arms over the sides and began tapping at the metal of the vehicle to a tuneless rhythm. We sat for a long time in silence, my companion's presence unsurprisingly comforting as Johnny's foot would nudge my arm for affection like a dog with its nose and I returned it my giving his ankle a squeeze. I watched the citizens saunter across the dirty street covered in spit, plastic and cigarette buts and I watched as people huddled themselves in corners, buddle up in blankets to stay warm. The wheels of a shopping cart squeaked as an elderly woman passed us by: her face a scabby mess. A man lingered close to the car but I made sure he remained his distance between us, drug users were unpredictable, unstable and the slightest thing could trigger a chain of events that could seriously fuck up the day. Johnny though was calm about the scene, it was something you got used to as the job progressed but it seemed surprisingly familiar to him.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like, living this way?" I ask absently not taking my eyes off the street.

When Johnny didn't respond right away I glanced back, worried but Johnny just smiled. "It's nice that you care Mikey but like I said we can't saved everyone's sorry ass on this street." There was glass behind the glint in his eyes.

"I know but most didn't even end up this way by choice." I gave Johnny's knee as squeeze and scooted closer to him still as I felt his distance. "You've been here before haven't you?"

"I don't think you want to hear my sob story." Johnny said and I brushed my fingers down his neck, desperate for the contact between us. Oh how the tables have turned, the seriousness is new and Johnny doesn't do serious.

"We have two hours."  
"I can think of a lot more interesting things to do in an hour." Johnny raised an eyebrow, cute John, very cute.

"Don't be a dick and try to change the subject."

Johnny gave a cocky grin and nudges me in the ribs with his elbow. "C'mon Mikey Mike we could have so much fun! Go to a club, grab a few drinks, grab a few girls…." Johnny's sun shined as soon as it clouded over, his pain was brief but I couldn't shake it off. In other words I wasn't brushing it off lightly.

"And the next thing you know we'll all be lopping." I muttered shaking my head with a sigh. "Seriously John talk to me."

"Loping sounds fine by me! But I must say you're a little out of my league." Johnny was swearing around conversations so fast I could barely squeeze my words out.

"John, I can't just ignore the pain I saw back there! How am I out of your league?"

"I feel for the people too Mikey, all right? Jesus Christ calm yourself, and you're out of my league because you cry too easily." Johnny blurted out with the most sinister grin I could imagine, typical Johnny behavior.

"I thought you were dead! What else was I supposed to do-" I froze in mid sentence as the junkie from before followed by six others beefier ones, circled the vehicle.

"Get out."

"You said the meetings not till 5:00 what changed?" I asked cautiously stepping out of the vehicle. The man waved gestured for us to follow and I breathed into Johnny's ear so only he could make it out. "Where's the tack team?"

"I told them to come at the meeting time." Johnny whispered back, shit this wasn't part of the plan. It was supposed to be simple until now. So simple we hadn't even bothered with a listening post, goddammit.

"So fellas, we were just about to grab a couple of drinks so why the hurry? Say you come along and we'll meet then." I needed a chance to call that damn team, Briggs I fucking needed Briggs right now.

"Well we decided why the wait? Caza is always looking for new faces according to the boss's number two." The junkie replied and a wicked smile upturned in his face as we were enclosed in an alleyway. "You know, we have a new face in Caza he used to work for the Russian Mafia. You'd like him."

"And I'm sure he's a great guy but c'mon I don't have time for this shit." Johnny muttered impatiently stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You do, and I'm sure you know him, his name is Felix Arroyo and he recognized you pretty well Special Agent Mike Warren." The druggie had a sinister glint in his eye.

"What the hell are you talking about? That little shit blabs all the time, fuck him." Johnny jabs a finger in one of the men's direction.

"Here's the thing-" I felt the cold steal of a gun being pressed into the base of my cranium, shivers rippled down my spine and the world seemed to washing machine all over again. "You two are coming with us."

**Another chapter done! What will happen to Johnny and Mike? Dun dun duhhhhh! P.S. Mike's not gay, Johnny neither they're just REALLY close.**

**Love you all!**

**~Dodge Valentine**


	3. Gone

**Chapter three; Gone**

I gasped and shot up, the world was still spinning and the floorboards in the room I sat in seemed to rock back and forth. I hadn't even remembered getting hit in the back of the head. The room was dark and the floor was sticky, I rubbed the substance between my fingertips to find fresh dripping down my fingertips. I touched the back of my head to find an open wound caked in fresh crusty blood, shit this was bad.

"M-Mike? Mikey…?" I glanced around as my bleary eyes blinked, as I searched for a light source. After a moment or so they adjusted, the room I was in wasn't that big and it seemed to be an abandoned apartment on the second floor of the building, judging by the near sound of sirens I was still somewhere on the bad side of town. There was though, no sign of my beloved collegue. "Mike? Mike!" I tried again but I was alone in the room, I gathered all my senses and scrambled to my feet. Where was he? What did they do to him?

I pounded against the door. "Dammit! Where's Mike?" No answer. Hell there wasn't even any traces of feet on the other side of the thin wall. They wanted me alive to shake the bureau well it was fucking working. "Please let him go! I'll do anything! Anything dammit, the kid doesn't deserve this!" I rested my head against the wood of the door, the room filled with empty sounds that began suffocating me from the inside out. Why Mike? Why not me, and how could Felix do that to the kid after he saved his family?

The floorboards creaked with unfamiliar weight followed by multiple pairs of feet shaking the building like a brutal storm. I jolted away from the door, my heartbeat rising to my ears; there was no protection in here, no weapons – not even a goddamned lamp! I raised my fist as the footsteps drew closer, they were in front of my door now, their shadows casting over the only light I was provided with as the nob was turned several times. My palms began to sweat, I couldn't die, it wasn't my time! The door flung open, "Johnny?!"

Too late, I hurtled my fist forward at the incoming attacker, not my smartest move as I miscalculated the situation and the attacker shot back; shutting the door ever so slightly so my head smacked into it full force. "Motherfucker!" I yelled, the sharp corner catching right under my hairline as the cut began spewing thick red blood.

"Jesus Johnny it's me!" That was Jakes, and I stepped back holding two fingers to the head wound, damn that was really embarassing. Though I had no time to feel embarrassed before my mind was flashing back to Mike.

"Shit where's Mike?"

Jakes stepped back looking slightly confused followed by the rest of the S.W.A.T. team. "He's not with you?"

"He's not with _you?!"_

"I thought he was with you," this was really going nowhere and it certainly wasn't helping Mike's cause. A few more minutes of arguing about where the hell Levi/Mike Warren was and I was in the S.W.A.T. truck so fast I didn't even apologize for barreling down the stairs knocking multiple S.W.A.T. members out of the way.

Paige bolted into the truck crying, she didn't cry much but there were her puffy usually devious yet sparkling eyes and make up was smeared down her face like she was a member of the band KISS. "Johnny!" She embraced my small form into her arms and I let her hold up my trembling body for mere minutes before setting her aside. "What happened?" She pulled back a little and tried to hide the fact she was crying, we all new her and Mike were close and how hard this must have been.

"We were playing our cards right, juggled some names and we had a quick meet with someone low down. We were just going to scope out the battlefield, you know? Suddenly the meet is rescheudulaed and six guys come in with heat ready to take out the sun! Mikey and I tried to cover it up – play the game – and we did! It didn't matter though cause that dumb son of a bitch Aurroyo sold us out flat and before we knew it lights out!" My heart pounded like it was all a nightmare, wake up; I kept telling myself, wake up! My head throbbed and world somersaulted through space – it seemed like an enternity since Mike and I had gone surfing this very morning but time was traveling way to fast at the moment and my adrehnalin was through the roof. My throat felt raw and dry like I was chocking on a bag of nails. "W-We need to find Mike! Who knows what they could be doing to them!"

"We're going to find him baby." Charlie whispered soothingly, trying to keep her cool but she breaking apart just as fast as the rest of us. My body rocked back and forth in a never ending notian, if only we hadn't taken the job—we'd be laughing, drinking beer on the beach, my arm around Charlie and my feet in Mikey's lap forcing him even closer to Paige yet not even daring to separate from him. It would all be all right if only I hadn't taken the job….

Jakes was pacing and Paige was sobbing softly into Charlie's shoulder by the time Briggs casually strolled into the S.W.A.T. truck, sure we had an A.P.B. out for Mike across the whole of California but Briggs could at least act upset about the loss of his trainee!

Nope not Briggs, all he did was pat me on the shoulder and murmur a "we'll find him John." Maybe I'd been able to shake it off if it were anyone else it danger, but not Mike – not Mike and Briggs had taken things too far. Actually the more I thought about it the more I began to contemplate that the cage rattling idea this was all in Briggs' plan to get what he wanted from the Caza Cartle: Jangles. I should try to understand his position and the fact that Jangles sliced the man to ruins but I couldn't; my mixture of pain and anger sent me sprawling to conclusions that later I would prove to be true because no one puts Mike in the corner like that – no one brushed him off to the side. Mike was going to die and I might not have been the only one to blame. I could feel his bones crunch as my powerful fist made contact with Briggs' face….

"Wake up!" Cold water was splashed over my face sending icecycles down my spine.

"Dammit!" I hissed my eyes popping open only to find a dark room in what smelt like an old warehouse around the marina's docks. I could smell fish, and truck loads of salt; and blood…. I winced at the tall dark figure in front of me, a mask clung to his scruffy face and his eyes were cold and menacing enough to make blood rain from the sky. The man drew his knife from his belt and nailed me in the face so hard my lip slit open and blood spurted out. I grit my teeth and spoke with any remains of calmness I had left. "I don't care what you do to me; I'm not going to talk."

There was a chuckling sound behind me and I tried to jerk my head around but the chair I was chained to didn't budge. I dug my fingernails into the hard wood as the scrawny druggie from before paced in from behind, a devious smirk plastered on his smug. "So nice of you to finally join us Agent Warren."

"What do you want from me? Do you want us to leave behind all the cases on Caza because the bureau wouldn't dare; they'd rather see my head on a stick so don't even bother." I hissed out, blood staining my teeth red.

"Maybe you're right maybe you're wrong," he sighed but that smirk never left his fox shaped face. "Any excuse to torture someone, eh Jangles?" Keys rattled in response as the masked killer circled us like a tiger scoping out the vulnerability of it's prey.

"If I die that's one more thing the bureau has on you, the whole department's looking for me right now!" I pressed trying to hide how desperately I needed a sense of remorse – a sense of anything!

"That's just part of the fun Agent Warren because you see no matter what you do or say; we're not going to let you leave this place alive." He slammed both hands on the arms of the chair I sat in, his breath reeked and I cringed away from his blackened smile as he dug his fingernails into my skin. My blood turned to ice and my vision blurred with the overpowering raw animal fear I was now experiencing; I could get out of this right? They would find me… right?

"N-no! This isn't supposed to be happening!" I screamed, "Help dammit! Someone!" I glanced frantically around the warehouse but there was no sigh any of life outside.

"Scream all you want Agent Warren but no one will come!" The druggie called vaguely in my direction as he gestured to Jangles to go into one of the large storage boxes and I few moments later he was dragging a scrawny but muscular looking teen. For the moment the killer was no longer paying attention on hurting myself but I quickly realized that now two lives were on the line and I couldn't just give up. The teen was dragged towards an empty chair a few meters away from mine, dust and blood coated the boy but when his golden brown eyes snapped open my heart sailed into my throat. He kicked Jangles hard in the knee before nailing him in the side of the face so hard blood instantly gushed out of his forehead. He took off towards the exit of the metal warehouse, and for a moment he was free; perfectly and utterly free until Jangles drew his handgun and shot the kid in the shoulder with a bang. He was thrown forward as the bullet made contact with his shoulder and was dead before his body hit the ground. Or so, for a moment I thought he was, my breath was clogged in my throat and I was caught between screaming and crying in horror. He teen then flinched and struggled onto his side, one hand protectively over his shoulder as blood seeped onto the floor and into his close. "Is that the best you got you fucking asshole?" He taunted his eyes cloaked with pain but his voice remained steady.

"Get him into the chair!" The druggie commanded shooting a finger in my direction and Jangles obeyed; stalking over to where the teen lay in a crimpled heap.

"That's a good boy, obey your master like a trained little dog." He snarled out and the killer clipped him in the side of the jaw. "Bite me." The teen was chained down into the chair at last and suddenly the attention was on me again.

I shrank back against the cold metal but I kept my voice firm, "lay off the kid, it's me you want."

"Oh don't worry Special Agent Michael Warren I'd never forget about you." The druggie purred as Jangles dug his blade hard across my upper arm and I cried out as the blade torn through muscle as blood fountained out. My head felt light with pain and suddenly a different knife with curves on the end like fishhooks was slowly digging into the waist and then across my chest. The knife was dropped somewhere between the scrapbook of fleshy wounds he was craving into skin and he was hitting my in the face with firm knuckles, my nose cracked, my jaw shattered, blood oozed from my body and he continued to punch me until blood was all I could taste. My eyes were fluttering, suddenly I wanted it to end, I gave up that anyone would here me.

Just kill me, get it over with.

I didn't mind.

Graceland wouldn't miss me I was still too green.

They'll find another replacement, it's not like they wouldn't all hate me anyways after what I've done, why I was really placed here to investigate Briggs.

Paige would never forgive me.

No one would mind so just end me; the world was spinning.

Suddenly I was flying, the pain was unbarable, and I felt as if the whole weight of the bureau had come crashing down onto my shoulders leaving me to rot in the rubble. Though, it didn't really matter anymore because I knew I was done. I blacked out.

I was tried of lying….

**Oh shit, what'll happen next to Merciless Mike?**

**How is Johnny going to handle the weight of the blame of loosing Mike?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**~DodgeValentine**


End file.
